When the circle becomes a line
by Transsilvam
Summary: Dalmatius is a young warden, late member of the Couslands. When he is faced with the fact that he, along with Alistair, is among the last of the Grey Wardens, he must take up arms and fight with a foe, forgotten in years.
1. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Age. Bioware does.

When the circle becomes a line.

Dalmatius returned to the world of the living.

…

" Where am I? "

He tried to open his eyes.

For a moment, sheer panic ran trhough his veins.

He was actually having trouble opening them.

Dalmatius had never felt this feeling before. " Why can't I open my eyes? "

He felt the urge to test out his other body functions. Starting with his right arm.

Pain returned to him, embracing him like an old friend. He groaned.

" Oh that's just too good. Even my body won't listen to me. "

Quickly, he decided it was best to calm down and think. He knew he had to.

A horde of questions suddenly popped up in his mind, not giving him any time to think about it properly.

'Where am I? What hurt me? Where's Alistair? ' he felt uneasy.

' Who is Alistair anyway? I don't know who he is….

…. Do I?'

'Fantastic. I'm not only completely injured, but I'm questioning myself now!'

'Fergus should see me now. He'd only scoff me out again…'

He felt uneasy yet again.

He tried to move, and succeeded in moving his left leg. Eventually , he opened his eyes… and couldn't see due to the light. After letting his eyes adjust to the environment, he saw where he was.

He was in a hut.

Wooden, by the looks of it. He could see a large chest and some bookcases simply packed with books. He raised himself to the end of the bed, leaning against the wall. Of wood. At a large fireplace, there was a large pot where something bubbling.

' Oh maker. Don't let it be mushrooms…!' he thought.

He wondered how long he'd been laying there. A day? _A week?_

Surely, he was exaggerating. After giving a final look at the hut, he looked to his body.

" Maker, is there a place where there aren't bandages?" Dalmatius said , completely surprised.

Curiously, he looked underneath the bandages of his right arm. He quickly returned it to its place.

' That's no wound… It's…' he thought

The place where he was expecting to see a cut, was simply not there. They just tore it of him.

' There's a HOLE in my arm!'

He sat there, mesmerized for a minute. After counting the bandages, he'd come to the conclusion he was torn apart and glued back together.

" Well, next time they can search for their limbs. They better be warned!" he said to himself.

" That's clearly a good intention."

Dalmatius turned his head to the left to see Morrigan enter the hut. She walked straight to the bubbling stew. His eyes followed her.

" So… finally awake, are you?"

" Apparently so." He said softly.

Morrigan smiled. " Mother shall be pleased. I was beginning to resent nursing you."

" No need to now, clearly."

" Such short answers. Is it fitting for a Grey Warden to be this preserved?"

" No, but I was thinking…" Dalmatius began.

"Then you take a long time to…"

"… of a way to thank you."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow. The smile disappeared.

" Do not. Twas not I who saved you." She simply stated.

" Maybe not. But I don't see anyone else to thank, now do I? So, I must conclude that it was you who nursed me back to health."

" Do not cherish your "regained" health yet. The fever may come back."

Dalmatius grinned. " Anyhow, I still need to thank you don't I?"

A painful silence filled the gap in their conversation.

" Thank you, Morr…"

" Fool." She said annoyed.

He smiled. " Somewhere I believe I deserved it. But surely I can count on some approval…"

" Do not seek for mine, for you shall find none."

" Ah… Cruel words… I feel stabbed once more." Dalmatius said with a hint of drama.

"Maybe I should."

" That would be a waste of time AND life. Not exactly helping in the situation."

"You should have taken Mother's advice."

He sighed and looked at her. Hints of sorrow were to be found. "I've … never been the most persuasive type. And Cailan didn't even believe Duncan."

"That's but a mere excuse and a sign of weakness."

" We can't have that, can't we?"

Morrigan turned around and headed to the stew once more.

"Did you see the battle? As you know, we were in the Tower and…"

She turned around and looked at him, coldly.

Dalmatius only nodded slowly. "How's Alistair taking it?"

" Not like you. His injuries were not as grave as yours, but he continuously came asking for you." She simply stated.

"Sweet."

Morrigan looked at him, completely disgusted.

" He even keeps murmuring that HE should have died. Why Mother even bothered to save him…"

"… Is a complete mystery for us all." Dalmatius said , slightly smiling. He tried to stand, which only succeeded partially. He panted.

She payed no attention to it.

" When you are ready, go see Mother. She waits outside, easing your friend."

As she took a medicine and gave it to Dalmatius, he took her wrist.

" Wha…?"

" Morrigan….Really, thank you." He said, incredibly seriously, changing the mood completely.

Not responding immediately, she only managed to sigh.

" T … Twas nothing. You should be more grateful to your attachment to life. Now go outside before I hurt you , annoying me by probing inane questions."

Dalmatius couldn't help to utter a small smile.


	2. Where we stand

**Chapter 2 finally up! Took me some time, but... Hell just read it:D**

* * *

The moment Dalmatius got out the hut, he was overthrown by his surroundings. Never had he felt , no "sensed" this much all at once.

He could see his own breath due to the cold and yet the sun was shining brightly. It was as if there had been no Battle of Ostagar. Dalmatius seemed simpy to have had a bad dream and had simply woken up.

The natural beauty did not take away that two people were standing in his panorama.

Dalmatius smiled. One of them was easily recognised as Alistair, his fellow Warden who had miraculously escaped the tower of Ishal and seemed to be recovering here too. Despite not knowing eachother for longer than a day, Dalmatius immediately saw him as a friend and trustful ally. He found the man interesting in his way to deal with situations. Alistair could never leave an oppurtunity to joke around.

Dalmatius slightly missed that since he lost his family. He couldn't help but feel relieved.

The woman Alistair was talking to was no less than Morrigan's mother. He met her only shortly after he'd met Morrigan, which was during their joining. Duncan had given them the task to retrieve 3 flaks of Darkspawnblood and the scrolls from an old Warden-outpost. Finding Darkspawnblood wasn't difficult : The woods where they had to find the scrolls were completely filled with Darkspawn. After a tiring day of searching along with Alistair, Jory and Daveth , two apprentices like Dalmatius was, they found the outpost.

It was completely deserted.

And the scrolls were gone.

At that very moment, Morrigan appeared, claiming her mother had taken the scrolls and she would take them at her home, where her mother gave them surprisingly fast. Alistair wasn't too happy knowing witches took care of the scrolls, but left the matter and they left for Ostagar once more.

He recognised her easily, but not by her cloths, but by this... aura she gave.

It made Dalmatius feel sick. He knew he should be gratefull and he was, but he couldn't lose that feeling.

"Dalmatius!" Alistair gasped when he finally saw him coming."Thank the Maker..."

"I thought I told you he would be fine, now have I not?" Morrigan's mother implied, taking pleasure in the state Alistair was in.

"This is so unreal...I mean...Duncan...Cailan...We've...LOST..." Alistair said softly. the "LOST" came out louder than he expected.

"Alistair, I know. I was there, remember?" Dalmatius responded, trying to get Alistair back to his normal self.

"But we should be...dead."

"And isn't it the surprise of the day that you are not?" said Morrigan, who had left the hut and joined the conversation. Alistair paid no attention to her insult and continued ranting.

"How could they lose?! Loghain's army was there!"

"It seems that man left the battle at the time of his attack. He left the battlefield..." said Morrigan's mother.

"WHAT?!"

"Mother, the stew is almost ready..." said Morrigan who sighed whe she heard Alistair's reaction.

"Not now, child..."

"Why would he do that?! He was the king's uncle! He was Cailan's uncle!"

"If they are related is not important. His reasons are what we should find out." Dalmatius said while rubbing his hands. He shivered.

"Now that's a healthy and logical deduction." said Morrigan's mother.

Alistair sighed.

Dalmatius shifted his position, he was freezing."We still need to tha..."

"Let us pass to a matter slightly more important."Morrigan's mother said, interrupting Dalmatius."Like how to deal with the blight."

"Uh...yes,well...It's not like we can deal with the blight with the two of us." Alistair said, looking at Dalmatius.

"Surely the Wardens have some allies left."inquired Morrigan.

"Of course! The treaties! We may ask aid during a blight!"

"Brilliant." Implied Dalmatius "Care to tell who that might be?"

"Dwarves, Elves, The circle of Magi, even Redcliff!"

"Well, it'd be a starter..." Dalmatius grew silent. "Loghain will know this, won't he?"

"Highly likely" muttered Morrigan.

"Then we have to move fast." said Alistair.

"Tis truly regretful you will not be here for dinner..." Morrigan smirked.

"Hush, Morrigan. They have a long journey before them." said her mother." A journey you shall join."

"Oh, and ......WHAT!" said Morrigan, her face as pale as when Dalmatius thanked her. "Mother, surely you are..."

"Go pack."

"But...."

"They can use an extra hand as the make their journey. I expect it to be challenging even for you."

Morrigan groaned and left towards the hut.

Her Mother turned towards the Wardens. " I shall tell you this only once." Dalmatius felt himself get sicker as the aura increased to a point he never thought was possible. " Morrigan is my only daughter and treasure on this earth. I think I don't need to go further."

The aura decreased enormously and wasn't there anymore when Morrigan came out of the hut.

"Farewell, mother..." she said played dramatically."Don't forget the stew. I do not wish to return to a burnt down hut."

"Foolish child... tis far more likely for this hut to be swallowed up by the blight." Dalmatius swore the aura rised again.

"I...all I meant was..."

"I know, do try to have fun, dear."

Morrigan sighed and looked at the wardens. "I think it's time to leave."

Alistair nodded and followed Morrigan, who took the lead.

Dalmatius looked backwards one more time, and then followed Alistair.

Morrigan's mother looked at them with a hint of amusement.

"If you succeed, you can break the circle that has been going around for centuries. Dalmatius David Cousland of the Grey Wardens."

Deep inside, Morrigan's mother felt the need to laugh. ' The dice...are finally rolling.'


	3. One day in the Wilds

**Transsilvam: ...**

**Morrigan, Alistair and Dalmatius: ...**

**Transsilvam: I'm back...**

**Morrigan: I ought to kill you right know.**

**Alistair: A ticking off would be better.**

**Transsilvam: Come on, guys... I'll do better!**

**Morrigan: Pfff...**

**Dalmatius: Let him talk. Maybe he'll notice.**

**Transsilvam: Can we announce the story already?**

**Alistair: No.**

**Transsilvam: I'm sorry, okay?**

**Morrigan: I...**

**Dalmatius: [interrupts] Let him Morrigan. He appologised. Well here's the third chapter. I'd say enjoy. More should be coming unless Transsilvam wishes to die. And the poor bugger doesn't own DA. Bioware does.**

**Transsilvam: Charming, Dale...**

It didn't take long before they couldn't see Flemeth's house no more. Dalmatius noticed that Morrigan became more and more relieved when they got further away. Despite his interest, he decided that now was not the time to ask. He had to focus on where he was walking, as Morrigan was not walking in a line. Avoiding treeroots deemed to be slightly impossible.

After walking at least half a day in complete silence, Dalmatius grew tired of being on his own. Trying to chat with Alistair would normally rid him of any boredom, as the warden was amusing and never seemed to run out on subjects. This was impossible though due to his silence. He seemed to be taken by his own mind. No. Best to leave him alone. The other possibility was Morrigan. He walked closer untill he was near her.

"Is it good we chat for a while?"

"Do we need to?"

"Yes." was all Dalmatius said.

Morrigan sighed and slowed her pace.

"What is it, Warden?"

"Where are we going? I know it is a rather odd question, but..."

"You do not know your surroundings?"

"Not after 5 minutes. And I am not that familiar with the Wilds."

"I am bringing you to Lothering, as that is the first village outside these woods."

"Fair enough. Have you ever been there?"

"Occasionally..."

"So you did?"

"Yes." She was sounding a little annoyed. Clearly she didn't like the thought of being interrogated.

Dalmatius smiled. Morrigan was interesting.

"Why don't you ask me something?"

Morrigan looked at him,somehow even more annoyed.

"Why would I ? I doubt you know something I wish to learn."

Dalmatius was clearly surprised of the level of hostility in the reply. It was his turn to sigh.

"What an answer...Let us start again. Can I ask something?"

Morrigan didn't answer, so Dalmatius simply asked.

"You said you saw the battle, didn't you?"

"I did."

"You saw the dead?"

"Duncan is dead. Do not start like your friend."

"I know that. I simply wanted to know if you saw a dog."

"A... dog?"

"A brown mabari."

"You have a dog?"

"Morrigan..."

A small silence was invoked by Morrigan.

"I did not."

Dalmatius somehow felt somewhat relieved.

"Really?"

Morrigan laughed. "The persistance... yes, its true."

Dalmatius smiled. The mere possibility of his dog being alive was giving him high hopes.

" So... you are of nobility?"

Dalmatius hadn't expected that. He was astonished.

"Um...well...for what it's worth..." he mumbled.

"Not at all what I expected..."

Dalmatius smiled. As a child he would often leave the castle, away from the books. He had always been able to hide his identity. Even Fergus joined him, though not for long. He was always the most responsible.

"Where do you hail from?"

"Highever."

"Ah. A Cousland. Truely not what I expected."

Dalmatius grinned. She noticed it.

She sighed.

' He's going to save Ferelden? Mother, I see why you sent me.'

She shook her head and looked at the air.

"Night will be upon us soon.I suggest setting up camp before light leaves us."

"Good enough. I'll make a fire. Maybe I can make us a stew."

The conversation grew silent and Dalmatius was more worried about his own feet.

After another ten minutes of walking later they encountered a space, large enough to sustain a camp.

Unwilling to go any further, they sat down and started their chores. Morrigan went out and explored the enviroment, as Dalmatius made the fire. Only Alistair didn't seem to be quite clear. His tent didn't seem to hold, and he seemed to drop everything.

Dalmatius sighed. His mind was still taken.

'If this continues tomorrow I'll have to have a chat with him.'

Night indeed came swiftly as he helped Alistair with his tent. His stew was bubbling and smelled nice. They both ate a bit and Alistair got into his tent.

Dalmatius looked at him disappearing. In a way, he pitied him.

Then he would take guard. He positioned himself near a tree and waited. He would probably awaken Alistair at midnight.

Hours passed.


End file.
